Ultra-Juggernaut
Ultra-Juggernaut is the fifth-tier Path 1 upgrade for the Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 6. It replaces the Dart Monkey's normal Juggernaut with a massive black catapult holding a large red and gray spiked ball. It is unlocked with 22,000 XP. The damage dealt to regular bloons is quadrupled with this upgrade to 4 (quadrupled to 12 for Ceramics), and its pierce is now 300. The 6 smaller spiked balls that emerge are regular Juggernaut balls and therefore still deal only 1 damage to bloons. The Ultra-Juggernaut works similarly to the normal Juggernaut. However, unlike the normal Juggernaut, the Ultra-Juggernaut's projectiles split into 6 normal Juggernaut balls twice, and its projectiles can rehit the same target multiple times. It can instantly pop Ceramic Bloons' shell, leaving 4 Black Bloons and 4 White Bloons. This makes it extremely effective against Ceramic Bloons, bloons that are left behind from M.O.A.B.s and D.D.T.s, and huge Ceramic Bloon charges on rounds 55, 63, 76, and 78. Tips * For a fifth-tier upgrade, the Ultra-Juggernaut is relatively cheap. Using Banana Farms and Merchantmen, the money needed for Ultra-Juggernaut can easily be acquired, and possibly even early in the game. * Use Jungle Drums to increase the attack speed of Ultra-Juggernaut. ** Additionally, Call to Arms can be used to briefly increase the Ultra-Juggernaut's attack speed. ** Primary Training should also be considered, as it increases the range, pierce, and projectile speed of all Primary Monkeys in its radius. * Ultra-Juggernaut becomes much more potent against MOAB-Class Bloons with the Force vs Force Monkey Knowledge upgrade. ** The Ultra-Juggernaut will do 3 damage per shot instead of 1 damage per shot against MOAB-Class Bloons. The Juggernaut balls, along with the Ultra-Juggernaut ball, can potentially do up to 21 damage if they split directly on top of MOAB-Class Bloons. *It is better to get the Path 2 upgrades than the Path 3 upgrades as the speed upgrades makes it shoot much faster unless you want to defend against Camo Bloons, although a Radar Scanner can solve the problem unless Monkey Villages are restricted, such as in a Daily Challenge or in Primary Only. *The Ultra-Juggernaut will tend to struggle against the Super Ceramics after round 80. At this point, it is recommended to use other upgrades like The Bloon Solver or Crossbow Master to deal better work against Ceramics. Update History ;7.0 Base damage increased from 3 -> 4 Ceramic damage increased from 9 -> 12 ;14.0 Projectiles can now hit the same target multiple times. Gallery Ultra-Juggernaut.png Ultra-JuggernautIcon.png 9AC926A4-C0B4-4B0A-A87D-BFD0ADB60EF8.png|An Ultra-Juggernaut attacking a Round 76 rush. Ultra jugg tower.png|Ultra-Juggernaut tower Trivia * The Dart Monkey now fires the catapult with a lever on a remote control rather than with its arms. * This is the only tier 5 upgrade that has a fully naked monkey. *Ultra-Juggernaut is one of the few Tier 5 upgrades that can be afforded on normal Deflation Mode, the others being Elite Defender and Super Maelstrom. *Prior to Version 14.0, Ultra-Juggernaut was considered a very bad upgrade, arguably one of the worst Tier-5 Upgrades. However after it’s buff in the same update, it can solo 20 B.F.B.s on Moon Landing, but only on Easy Difficulty. It can probably solo 10-15 of them on Hard Difficulty. **Due to this, Ultra-Juggernaut has been used in the 2 MegaPops challenge on Moon Landing and Hedge. Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Dart Monkey Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades